Until We Meet Again
by chashkieh
Summary: Osorezan Revoir - A poem created by Matamune. This is my interpretation of his dedication to Anna - in Anna's POV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**  
><strong>Author's Note: For the contest, Matamune's poem. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A black thousand paper cranes <em>**  
><strong><em>That person quietly carries a heavy<em>**  
><strong><em> Lonely mystery during the night <em>**  
><strong><em>Even if unfoldable <em>**  
><strong><em>Even if unfoldable<em>**

Origami, not one of my favorite things to learn but Kino-sensei wanted me to.  
>Creating a thousand paper cranes and hanging them on strings,<br>Will make a person's wish come true, so they say.  
>But I don't believe that.<br>I despise the fact that people consider it palpable.  
>If it was real, then my wish to rid me of such a cursed 'gift',<br>Should have been granted a long time ago.  
>I'd give anything - maybe create ten thousand more,<br>Or a million more,  
>If it could take all the misery away.<br>Maybe then, I'd be happy.  
>Just maybe.<p>

In the blackest of night, I sit in my room  
>And ponder about who or what I'm going to be,<br>Or where my current path will lead me.  
>I don't even know for sure if there's even a path,<br>Or if I'm really meant for something worthwhile.  
>All I know is that, I hate people.<br>I don't want to be around them.  
>They mess with my head<br>And my heart.  
>I want them gone.<p>

I know so well where the hatred came from.  
>It all started on that fateful night,<br>When my parents left me for dead on Mount Osore.  
>They were terrified of what I could do;<br>What kills me is that, it's not even my fault.

The only means to protect myself,  
>And those pitiful human beings in a way,<br>Is to be insensitive.  
>Doing that would allow me to take control,<br>To be in control,  
>So an oni wouldn't appear<br>And wreak havoc.

**_A black thousand paper cranes _**  
><strong><em>That person quietly carries a heavy <em>**  
><strong><em>Lonely mystery during the day <em>**  
><strong><em>Even if unfoldable <em>**  
><strong><em>Even if unfoldable<em>**

Creating a thousand paper cranes would at most, take me a full day;  
>On the premise that Kino-sensei will not ask me to go out and buy stuff.<br>I don't fully understand the reason why she does that to me,  
>Even though she's aware of my predicament;<br>Of my abilities;  
>One of the main reasons why I was chosen to be an Asakura bride.<p>

Going outside was one that I fear the most.  
>Not because I'm scared of people, no.<br>I'm just afraid to hear their innermost thoughts,  
>What their heart says.<br>Cause it fills me up with scornful memories,  
>Of despair,<br>Of grief,  
>Of sorrow,<br>Of anger,  
>Of hatred.<br>Hatred is the most powerful of all.  
>Those images build up in my mind and once they do,<br>A demon would eventually emerge.  
>When that happens, I won't be able to do anything about it.<br>It has a life of its own.  
>It will not stop until it claims<br>The soul of another.

Morbid as it sounds, I would have loved that.  
>Killing every human being would've meant that I'd never have to read their minds ever again;<br>Cause I deal so much better with souls;  
>I can banish them into eternity with a single incantation.<br>Unlike most humans.

Humans are so feeble.  
>They would break at the slightest hardship<br>Fate has brought them in;  
>Most would cower in fear;<br>And if they feel that they can't take it anymore,  
>They would take their own life.<p>

Of course I have a tendency to be suicidal.  
>Then again, I'm not <em>most humans<em>.

**_Unwavering, unshaken, holding pride..._**  
><strong><em>Excessively wanting platitude<em>**

Being cold is so much easier.  
>No need to worry or care much about the world.<br>No need to cry over a lost love.  
>No nothing.<br>I don't even understand what love is.  
>Rather, I don't know what love is.<br>Though I could care less.

**_Love is the meeting._**

Until I met him.  
>I was almost at the point of no return then;<br>Hopelessness befell upon me.  
>But...<br>In my darkest hour, with my darkest soul,  
>He held my hand in silence;<br>And for the first time, I felt peace within me.  
>Peace that I've yearned for since.<p>

**_(Love is) The separation._**  
><strong><em>It's a transparent piece of cloth.<em>**

I tried to drive him away,  
>Scare him off,<br>Make him despise me.  
>Yet he stood by me.<br>He made me feel important.  
>He made me feel wanted.<br>That nekomata was right all along - love changes everything.  
>Being loved by such a clueless person like Yoh,<br>Gave me the strength I needed to settle my adversary - myself.  
>He believed in me and pushed me to my limits,<br>And made me better.  
>Because we're one and the same.<p>

He said if I couldn't deal with it,  
>He'll take care of it for me.<br>His beliefs were improbable  
>And mostly stupid.<br>Yet in the weirdest way,  
>It works.<p>

For the first time ever,  
>I was able to smile genuinely.<br>For the first time ever,  
>I was thankful...<br>Ironic as it sounds,  
>This reishii which plagued my existence for as long as I can remember,<br>Has helped me discover his true feelings towards me.

**_Osorezan revoir_**

The memories of Osorezan will always be with me,  
>Definitely something I can't change;<br>It's a thing of the past that's best left forgotten.

I made a promise to myself to never again give in  
>To such negative emotions.<p>

I want to create new memories;  
>Happy ones.<br>Maybe smile more.  
>Or laugh.<br>As long as I'm with him,  
>I feel confident that I'd be able<br>To accomplish these things...someday.

For now, I have to bid him farewell.  
>Though in reality, I would've wanted him to stay a while longer.<br>I would've wanted him to tell me more about himself.  
>But I guess risking his life for me<br>Told me the kind of person he is;  
>That he's someone I could really trust.<p>

I would never get tired of saying,  
>He was meant for me;<br>And I know he feels the same.  
>I'll love him for eternity.<p>

Many lessons were learned;  
>Life-changing ones at that.<br>With a tearful goodbye, I'll be praying for him -  
>Until we meet again.<p> 


End file.
